


Little Hearts Pt. 2

by Katcher



Series: Little Hearts [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I didn't come up with a better title. I had a request to continue Little Hearts a while ago and here it finally is! Sorry for the wait but here's some fluff! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hearts Pt. 2

“I love you, Misty,” Cordelia was finally able to speak as Misty pulled away from her lips and grinned down at her, “I love you so much.”

“I love ya too, but I don’t think ya actually wanted ta try out that power of yours,” Cordelia smirked at her and Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist to pull her body closer to her own. “So what was the actual purpose of this little game ya put together?” 

“Promise you won’t think I’m weird?” Misty grinned down at her and placed a kiss to the end of her nose.

“I can’t promise that,” Cordelia glared playfully and Misty laughed, “I promise not ta judge. Is that okay?” Cordelia nodded up at her.

“Sometimes at night… I watch you sleep,” Misty grinned at her.

“Ya do?” Cordelia nodded sheepishly and Misty leaned down to bring their lips together in a sweet kiss, “I think that’s cute. I lay awake and watch ya read some nights,” Cordelia grinned at her.

“You do?” Misty nodded biting her lip, “Well last night I was running my fingertips over your arms and when I traced a heart into your skin, you said my name. I thought I was crazy at first but it only happened with the heart and I thought my own heart was going to beat out of my chest when I realized it,” Misty wrapped her arms more tightly around the woman and brought her into a passionate kiss.

“So ya decided ta tease me into admittin’ that I have feelin’s for ya?” Misty asked the question with a playful edge to her voice and Cordelia nodded cheekily. “Well, I’m glad asleep me knows how ta voice her feelin’s because awake me was never gonna tell ya outta fear of ya not feelin’ the same way.”

“I’ve felt the same way for so long. We should have both just come to our senses and we could have been happy weeks or even months ago by just being together,” Misty nodded and nuzzled her nose into Cordelia’s.

“We can be happy together now?” Cordelia grinned up at the swamp witch who had bit her lip after she spoke.

“Yes, we can be happy now that your body betrayed you,” Misty laughed and brought her into another kiss and ran her fingers over her back. She deepened the kiss before tracing a heart into the Supreme’s back.

“Misty,” Was gasped out and the swamp witch pulled back grinning at her.

“Works on ya too.”


End file.
